La niña de los fósforos
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: A veces la esperanza desaparece de un día para otro. El camino se pierde dejando tan sólo la soledad como acompañante. Pero quizá la luz, la chispa de la esperanza se encuentre en la llama de un fósforo. Reto de Navidad 2012, Harmony hasta la tumba.


**Hola a todos. He venido a traerles ésto. ¿Qué es esto? Pues un one Harmony. **

**Ésta historia es parte del reto de Navidad 2012 del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba.**

**Adaptación del cuento: La niña de los fósforos.**

**Número de palabras: 4,742**

**Harmony: Implícito aunque no es el centro de la historia.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, WB y sus diferentes editoriales. La trama original tampoco es mía. Ésta es simplemente una adaptación con fines de diversión, (tanto propia como de los lectores) y no recibo ningún bien monetario a cambio.**

* * *

El invierno ha comenzado semanas atrás sin embargo ningún día había resultado tan frío como este. Veinticuatro de diciembre. La víspera de navidad y las calles se encuentran cubiertas de una ligera capa de nieve. El viento sopla gélido, silbando mientras corre libre entre las diversas casas. El cielo se ha llenado de nubes bajas, grises y densas, presagio de una brutal nevada que caerá en un par de horas o quizá minutos. Una espesa neblina se extiende por las desoladas calles impidiendo ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. Las familias permanecen en casa, alejadas del inminente clima.

La oscuridad se cierne lentamente sobre aquella parte del mundo. París. Los faroles se iluminan más su brillo apenas alumbra el rededor. Las luces de colores adornando las casas se abren paso en la inmensidad de la noche intentando llenar de alegría a aquellos que pudiesen caminar por las aceras desiertas. A lo lejos se observa una silueta. Una difusa imagen. Tan sólo la sombra de una pequeña niña vestida en harapos con los pies descalzos. Una triste sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

El viento sopla, el tiempo transcurre y aquella joven criatura se abre paso entre la nieve. Sus piececillos han comenzado a entumirse puesto que nada los protege de la gélida superficie sobre la que anda. Ha caminado por horas, ha recorrido interminables kilómetros en busca de un poco de pan y agua. Pero es navidad, los comercios han cerrado temprano, la gente desapareció dentro de sus hogares sin que nadie observe a través del cristal para encontrar a un ángel abandonado. Una criatura inocente dejada a merced del viento. Cuidada sólo por la fútil sombra de la soledad.

Se encamina entonces a un pequeño callejón. Se sienta observando las plantas de sus pies que nuevamente muestran ampollas sangrantes. No es una novedad después de andar a pie por largas horas. Por un instante agradece al frío puesto que no puede sentir el dolor. Sus pies entumecidos empiezan a amoratarse impidiéndole sentir algo más que un incómodo cosquilleo. Retrae las piernas para abrazarse a sí misma. Intenta conservar el poco calor que su cuerpo aún conserva sin embargo el viento constante se lo roba poco a poco hasta hacerla temblar de forma incontrolable.

Su cabello se ve revuelto una y otra vez. Los rubios caireles azotan su rostro como si fuesen diminutos látigos. Sus cerúleos ojos ruegan por un poco de piedad pero sus ruegos silenciosos son ignorados por el creador que la vigila desde las alturas. En vez de calor recibe la helada mano de la nieve al caer suave y lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Copos de nieve se abren paso entre la penumbra de la noche. Su blanco color brilla ante la luz opaca de los faroles haciéndolos lucir como pequeños cristales. Ella extiende la mano sucia y desgarbada en un vano intento de atrapar un poco de aquella belleza. Las delicadas figurillas desaparecen al contacto con su piel dejando tras de sí tan sólo una gota de agua. La niña lleva el copo derretido a sus labios entreabiertos para sorber con ansia el líquido vital. Una gota no es suficiente por lo que repite el proceso decenas o quizá centenas de veces hasta que su sed se ve saciada.

Se levanta sabiendo que quedarse ahí le provocará la muerte. Lucha contra todos sus instintos. Pelea con furia contra la derrota que la incita fervientemente a esperar en ese abandonado lugar por la mano amiga de la muerte. Su mente grita que duerma sin importar la caída de la nieve. Su razón le impide moverse del todo porque morir significaría tener una puerta para alejarse del dolor, de la angustia y la desolación que la consumen día con día.

Camina con pasos sumamente lentos. Su cuerpo parece un frágil empaque que contiene a un alma herida. Aún así se obliga a sonreír mientras de sus labios sale una vieja canción navideña. La letra parece lejana pero se eleva más allá de las casas, de las nubes, de la oscuridad hasta llegar al cielo mismo donde arranca lágrimas a los ángeles vestidos en largas túnicas de seda y oro. Todos imploran entonces. Unen sus voces en una plegaria que finalmente es escuchada.

La nieve cae con más fuerza. Golpea cada centímetro con violencia inusitada. La delgada capa que cubría el suelo se vuelve densa. Es un manto gélido dispuesto a tragarse cualquier cosa. Aquella pequeña de ojos zafirinos ya no puede observar dos metros adelante. Su mirada se llena de lágrimas debido a la desesperación mientras el peso de su constante soledad cae de golpe sobre su diminuta espalda. Un sollozo sale de su alma pero no hay nadie que pueda escucharlo porque todos están demasiado ocupados disfrutando de su propia felicidad para ver lo que existe a tan sólo un par de metros. Porque hay decenas de niños desenvolviendo ostentosos regalos plagados de tecnología para si quiera pensar en aquellos que no recibirán ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Esa niña que camina a ciegas desearía tener un par de zapatos viejos capaces de alejarla del frío. Una delgada manta cubriendo sus hombros para darle un poco de consuelo en un día sinceramente horrible. Desearía tener un poco de pan para calmar el dolor de su estómago vacío. Pero el más grande deseo habitando su corazón está muy lejos de todo lo que su cuerpo puede necesitar. Desearía escuchar la voz de su madre susurrando su nombre una vez más.

Aquella melodiosa voz capaz de darle consuelo incluso en las peores circunstancias. Aquella voz capaz de alejarla de la realidad para llevarla a un mundo de sueños plagado de maravillosas flores. Esa voz que se perdió por siempre en la inmensidad de la muerte exactamente un año atrás. Cuando la última campanada anunció la navidad, su madre cerró sus ojos tan azules, profundos y cansados para no abrirlos nunca más. Cayó en un sueño eterno del cual nada pudo despertarla ni siquiera el más fuerte y desesperado grito de su pequeña hija. El peor regalo de todos los tiempos.

Después de eso el mundo se desmoronó rápidamente para una niña de tan sólo diez años. Su padre había muerto un par de años antes. Las deudas crecieron después de eso. Su madre apenas podía pagar las que el seguro jamás cubrió. Al fallecer su madre la casa se quedó sin luz, sin agua y pronto se perdió por completo en las manos de un banquero. Huyó entonces de casa para evitar ser enviada a un orfanato. El único recuerdo de su padre se vio consumido por el fuego mientras una sonrisa satisfecha aparecía en los labios de un hombre despreciable. Desde ese momento la imagen de su progenitor se ha ido consumiendo de la misma forma por las llamas del tiempo. Aquellas que quieren arrebatarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que un día fue su vida. El recuerdo de su madre es una foto donde ambas sonríen a la cámara mientras utilizan vestidos similares. Ambas con el cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el mar.

El último recuerdo de su casa, de su hogar y de su vida es un puñado de fósforos que guarda cuidadosamente en el único bolsillo de su desgastado vestido. Las ha intentado vender por meses pero sus intentos han sido inútiles. En parte porque nadie quiere comprarlos y en parte porque no quiere, ni puede, deshacerse del último trozo de su vida.

En medio de una profunda oscuridad parece abrirse una luz. Un ligero resplandor que no proviene de los faroles ni tampoco de las luces navideñas colgando de los tejados. Es un fulgor opaco, apenas visible entre la espesa bruma. Ella corre en esa dirección intentando encontrar la salida no sólo de aquel remolino de viento frío y blanca nieve sino también de aquella pesadilla. Sus esperanzas se evaporan cuando se topa de frente con el plano cristal de una ventana.

Dentro de la casa puede observarse a una familia. Los cuatro miembros sentados cerca de un frondoso árbol navideño. La luz que parecía la salida del túnel no es más que el fulgor proyectado por la chimenea encendida. Aquella criatura indefensa se refugia en un costado de la casa donde se une con otra casa igual de iluminada y extraña. Ambos tejados evitan que la nieve siga cayendo sobre ella pero no pueden hacer que su vestido deje de estar húmedo debido a la nieve que cayó sobre él durante interminables minutos o quizá horas. Su cuerpo forma un ovillo, sus dientes castañean, su cuerpo parece convertirse en parte de la oscuridad que la rodea por completo hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Toma su puñado de cerillas, frota una contra la pared dejando que la chispa se convierta en una débil llama. Se pierde en los colores que brillan con intensidad sólo por un momento. Sus dedos tratan de acariciar la flama inundando su cuerpo con una ola de sutil tibieza. La oscuridad desaparece de pronto y de igual manera lo hace la luz que el fósforo proporciona. Ya sólo existe la nada. Frente a ella se dibuja lentamente una habitación, las paredes se visten con colores cálidos. Una enorme mesa se abre paso hasta el centro invitándola a acercarse. Avanza llena de dudas pero desaparecen al contemplar el banquete sobre la superficie de madera. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

Su estómago ruge con violencia como si de una orden se tratase. Extiende sus frágiles brazos, sus delgados dedos se abren para cerrarse firmemente sobre una pierna de pavo pero jamás logra arrancarla. La jugosa carne no consigue acariciar sus labios ni siquiera por el más breve instante. El cerillo que sus manos sostenían se consumió por completo llevándose consigo la ilusión. Una ilusión que parecía tan real. Una mesa repleta de pavo horneado y puré de patatas.

Busca encender rápidamente un nuevo fósforo pero sus dedos entumecidos le complican la misión. Tarda un par de minutos en hacer que la llama ilumine nuevamente el oscuro callejón. La noche desaparece una vez más pero la cena navideña ya no está perfectamente colocada sobre una elegante mesa de roble. De hecho ya no está por ninguna parte.

La imagen frente a ella es depresiva pero de alguna forma la reconforta. Sonríe con melancolía ante la silueta de su amada casa. Un bello árbol de navidad está justo a la entrada esperando a que las esferas y luces sean colocadas.

-Dominique. Vamos, ya es tarde y mamá se molestará si no le ayudamos con la cena.

-¡Papá! – La niña de caireles rubios gira sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con el rostro sonriente de un galante hombre con intensa mirada aguamarina. Su padre luce sano, fuerte pero sobre todo feliz.

-Toma. No olvides dársela. Recuerda que mamá ama las flores. – Ella asiente. Su padre besa su mejilla y toma el liderazgo de la marcha sin embargo se detiene a pocos pasos. – Recuerda que debes distraerla en lo que oculto su obsequio. No queremos que descubra su sorpresa antes de tiempo ¿verdad? – Dominique niega con la cabeza.

El hombre cruza la puerta dejándola abierta tras de sí. Ella corre hasta la entrada de su hogar. Toca la suave madera de la puerta tallada, observa la flor aprisionada entre sus delicados dedos y sonríe. Una rosa. Su madre ama las rosas. Empuja la puerta con fuerza pero nuevamente lo que se encuentra ante sus ojos es la sucia superficie de una pared. La hermosa flor ha desaparecido dejando entre sus dedos un cerillo completamente consumido.

Su rostro infantil se contrae con dolor ante las bromas crueles de la vida. Se pregunta qué sucederá al encender un tercer cerillo. Lo toma entre dedos débiles pero no logra tallarlo contra la pared porque los intensos temblores que invaden su cuerpo la hacen dejarlo caer más de tres veces. Finalmente lo toma con firmeza, lo talla contra la pared y espera pacientemente el momento en que su cuerpo sea retirado de la realidad.

La chispa brota para darle paso a la luz que la lleva a un mundo lejano donde por breves instantes desaparecen el frío, el hambre y la soledad. La arrastran a un breve espacio de tiempo donde lo único que puede sentir es paz.

-'Nique, ma petite –fille. Abre los ojos y no temas. – La mirada cerúlea se llena de emoción al escuchar la cálida y angelical voz de su madre. – Confía en mí. En verdad estoy aquí.

-Desaparecerás cuando el fósforo se consuma. Igual que el pavo, igual que papá. – Aquella voz infantil se quiebra en la última palabra. ¿Por qué este momento no puede ser más que una ilusión? ¿Por qué no puede estar nuevamente con las únicas dos personas que un día realmente la amaron? – No quiero que me dejes otra vez, maman. No me abandones.

-Nunca he querido hacerte daño, mon amour. Tienes que confiar en mí como lo hacías cuando estábamos juntas. No soy una ilusión, en verdad estoy aquí. Date la vuelta, veme a los ojos, escucha mi voz y siénteme si así lo deseas. Soy tan real como lo eres tú. – Desde esa posición no puede ver a su madre, le da la espalda. No quiere verla si después va a desaparecer llevándose el último rastro de esperanza que le queda a su cuerpo.- Mi pequeña, estoy aquí. – La mujer rodea el menudo cuerpo de su hija con sus brazos y deja que sus cabellos de oro acaricien la mejilla expuesta de su descendiente. – Hay algo importante que debo decirte pero por favor, déjame ver tu rostro una vez más.

Dominique gira lentamente para encontrarse con una visión que parece tan lejana pero a la vez tan cercana. Tan dolorosa y tranquilizadora. Las lágrimas vuelven a caer libres por sus mejillas aunque ésta vez son de felicidad.

-¡Maman! – No puede soportarlo más. Se refugia en los brazos de su progenitora quién no desaparece sino que la envuelve gustosa en un abrazo. Besa con delicadeza su frente y la deja desahogar sus penares. Acaricia sus sedosos mechones sin interrumpir en ningún momento sus profundos sollozos.

-Todo estará bien. Te prometo que todo estará mejor.

La luz se extingue y la visión desaparece llevando a la pequeña directo a la desesperación.

-No temas, ma cherié. Enciende otro fósforo y podrás verme. Sigo aquí, no te he abandonado.

Dominique no enciende sólo uno porque no puede soportar la idea de que la llama se consuma de forma tan veloz dejándola sola en medio de la oscuridad que parece lentamente consumir todo lo que en ella entra. No podrá soportar que al extinguirse la luz, su madre se aleje llevada por el viento hasta un mundo lejano donde ni siquiera en sueños se puedan encontrar. No quiere que en esa noche, o quizá en el inicio del nuevo día, todo atisbo de su madre desaparezca por siempre del mundo, de su propio universo. Odiaría perder el recuerdo de aquella hermosa mujer que acarició su rostro con tanta delicadeza, que besó su frente con tanto amor, se evaporé por siempre del resto de su vida.

Por ello toma con fuerza la fotografía desgastada, la aprisiona contra su pecho y enciende un puñado de cerillos que se iluminan todos de golpe haciendo que la oscuridad se aleje un par de metros. Haciendo que el calor inunde su cuerpo como una nueva esperanza e incluso le permita ver a su madre, realidad o simple fantasía, de una mejor manera. Todo lo que no podía ver debido a su dolor y a su angustia ahora parece nítido haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. Se acerca a su progenitora mientras el deseo de ser como ella se abre paso en su joven mente.

-¿En dónde estás ahora? –La mujer sonríe ante la pregunta de su hija.

-En un lugar tranquilo. Ahí siempre puedes sentir paz y armonía. – Esa respuesta es suficiente para la pequeña.

-Ahora puedo verlo, eres un ángel. – La hermosa mujer viste un largo vestido blanco que acaricia cada parte de su cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Sus hombros se mantienen desnudos mientras un par de alas platinadas se confunden con el brillo que rodea a la pequeña familia. – Ahora entiendo por qué siempre te gustaron las flores, eres una de ellas, ¿no es así, maman? Eres como tu nombre lo indica. Fleur. – La mujer abraza a la niña.

-Te he echado de menos, 'Nique. Si hubiese podido cambiar la situación. Si tan sólo hubiese resistido un poco más, si hubiese intentado ser más fuerte. Quizá nada de esto hubiese pasado. – Fleur solloza profundamente.

-Non. Estuviste sufriendo por años. Quizá era muy pequeña pero podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Fuiste fuerte por un largo tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Sigues sufriendo? ¿Tu corazón sigue tan débil como antes? – Los ojos cerúleos observan directamente los de su madre.

-No. El dolor desapareció por completo. Ya no he vuelto a sufrir por ello.

-Entonces no llores, madre. Sonríe de nuevo, déjame recordar los viejos tiempos donde siempre lo hacías. Déjame ver esa sonrisa que me ayudaba a salir de mis tristezas. – Fleur se obliga a cumplir la petición de su única hija. – Ya no quiero sufrir. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Quiero ver si mi padre está en el mismo lugar que tú. Quiero que seamos una familia otra vez. Estar juntos como lo estábamos antes. Déjame ser feliz para sonreír eternamente. Llévame contigo ésta noche, maman. Que sea ese mi último regalo de navidad. – La mujer no puede evitar derramar lágrimas amargas ante la súplica de una criatura inocente condenada a un mundo cruel. – Ya no quiero estar sola.

-No lo estarás nunca más. – Dominique sonríe aunque sabe que esas palabras son la negación a su última suplica. – No es tu tiempo aún, mon amour. He venido a mostrarte un nuevo camino en el que serás feliz. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-Nunca lo he hecho. Incluso si no puedes verme y aún en las peores circunstancias me quedaré a tu lado.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Cómo podré ser feliz si ya no puedo verte? No quiero olvidarme de ti.

-Vendré a visitarte cada noche si así lo deseas.

-¿Cómo sabré que no ha sido sólo un sueño? – Finos dedos acarician los suaves bucles dorados.

-No lo sabrás. – Fleur se posa tras su hija acariciando sus brazos desnudos.

-No quiero olvidarte, maman. Prométeme que ahí donde estén, papá y tú, jamás se olvidarán de mí. Dime que me esperarán hasta que sea el momento de regresar con ustedes y que el día que muera serás tú quien me lleve de la mano a donde deba ir. – La mujer deja que sus lágrimas se deslicen suavemente por sus mejillas de porcelana. Su pequeña hija siempre fue muy inteligente e incluso ahora, en una situación completamente adversa, muestra su madurez aceptando lo que venga con el paso de los días sin importarle cuán difícil sea el camino. – Por favor, si puedes verlo todo ven a mí cuando quiera rendirme y simplemente dime lo mismo que ahora. Dime que no tenga miedo, que luche, porque todo va a estar bien. – Fleur se deja caer de rodillas abrazando a Dominique. Es todo lo que puede hacer por varios minutos.

-Te lo prometo, ma cherié. Encontrarás de nuevo la esperanza, continuarás por la vida con la frente en alto porque has sobrevivido a una de las más duras pruebas que alguien haya enfrentado. Lo que te depara el futuro es hermoso, 'Nique. Ten fe, todo va a estar bien. – Dominique abre los ojos para recorrer el rostro de su madre quizá por última vez.

Graba en su mente el rubio cabello cayendo como una cascada de oro líquido sobre los hombros. La perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos que le dio consuelo tantas noches. La hermosa figura de su madre parece tener un aura blanquecina mientras sus alas se disipan en medio de la nada y el todo. Es la nada porque sólo existe luz envolviéndolas. No hay cenas navideñas ni antiguas cabañas. No existen árboles de navidad pero tampoco callejones sin salida. Al mismo tiempo es todo lo que necesita para seguir adelante incluso si debe andar kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que la totalidad de sus pies quede cubierta en llagas. En ese momento es como si la luz encontrara su más bello reflejo siendo proyectado por Fleur. La mirada cerúlea está llena de paz, comprensión pero sobre todo de amor. La combinación de todo lo anterior hace que la imagen de su madre sea imponente, mágica y lo que ella buscaba, inolvidable.

-¿Maman? – La mujer se inclina para observar directamente el rostro de su hija.

-¿Sí, Dominique? – La niña le abraza con toda la fuerza de su diminuto cuerpo antes de susurrar la siguiente frase.

-Je t'aime.

Antes de que una respuesta pueda ser dicha, la luz se extingue por completo. Ningún fósforo se enciende para alumbrar aquella desolada calle. Dominique ni siquiera abre los ojos. Se mantiene hecha un ovillo pegada a la pared. Sus rubios cabellos cubren gran parte de su rostro sin embargo en sus labios puede divisarse una diminuta sonrisa. La fotografía desteñida esta aprisionada en su pequeño puño cerca de su corazón. Por un instante todo el mundo parece detenerse para apreciar esa imagen tan cruda y desoladora. La espera de un ser divino por la muerte que nunca llegará. El viento empuja a la nieve en su dirección hasta ofrecerle una gélida manta que la cubre casi por completo.

Una pareja camina con dificultad por esa misma calle llevando compras de último momento. La tormenta de nieve fue un tanto inesperada dejando a la pareja a merced del tiempo. Llevan abrigos pero aún así tiemblan. Un paraguas cubre sus cabezas protegiéndolos ligeramente de la blanca nieve que cae constantemente. Les es difícil abrirse paso entre la profunda nieve que se ha posado sobre las aceras pero también sobre la calle. De todas formas la pareja sonríe porque están juntos, porque se aman y porque sin importar los contratiempos pasarán su primera navidad como un matrimonio.

-No es mi culpa que la panadería cierre en Navidad. No deberían hacerlo. – La voz del hombre apenas se escucha pero es suficiente para provocar la risa de su esposa. - ¡Es verdad! Sería más fácil conseguir pan para la cena.

-Te lo advertí desde hace una semana. Muchos tienen familia, deben hornear la cena, envolver regalos, decorar las casas. Es lo que hacemos tú y yo ¿No es verdad? – El hombre murmura entre dientes. – Vamos, Harry. Al menos ya tenemos todo lo necesario. Podremos llegar a casa, sentarnos ante la chimenea y disfrutar de éste día.

-Supongo que tienes razón, 'Mione. – Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se detienen a mitad del camino para abrazarse por un largo minuto mientras sus labios se unen en una muestra de su afecto. Ya no importa el frío.

-Siempre la tengo. – Ella se ríe. Su risa vuela libre como el repiqueteo de mil campanas celestiales. Aquel melodioso sonido muere abruptamente cuando la mirada marrón divisa algo fuera de lo común oculto en la oscuridad de un callejón. Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa pero su instinto le obliga a acercarse.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – El ojiverde observa a su acompañante con suma preocupación.

-Detenme esto un segundo. – Hermione le da la bolsa de las compras para un segundo después abrirse paso hasta ese punto ciego para los faroles de la acera. Hay un bulto cubierto de nieve. Podría ser cualquier cosa. Un bote de basura, un lote olvidado de ladrillos, una caja vacía o incluso un animal peligroso pero aún así la mujer se acerca. Se inclina para observar aquello de una mejor manera y suprime un grito llevándose las manos enguantadas a la boca. - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Harry, corre! ¡Rápido! ¡Ven a ayudarme! – El mencionado deja caer las bolsas de las compras para apresurarse al lado de su esposa quien ya ha hundido sus manos en la nieve para liberar a una criatura de cabellos rubios.

Debido a su esfuerzo combinado logran rescatar a la niña cuando sus labios ya se han vuelto azules y su piel está tan pálida como la misma porcelana. Sus dorados cabellos se han cubierto de escarcha y de igual manera lo han hecho sus pestañas. Harry se quita el saco para envolver en él a la pequeña criatura. La carga en brazos fuertes intentando alejarla lo más posible del frío que lentamente ha consumido su cuerpo. La llevan a casa, son sólo unas cuantas calles de distancia, la posan sobre el sillón y Hermione empieza una brigada de rescate.

Intenta despertar a la niña pero parece sumida en un placentero sueño. Incluso sus labios muestran una sonrisa. Frota suavemente la piel de sus brazos y piernas haciendo que el joven cuerpo gane un poco de calor. La acerca a la chimenea mientras Harry corre por agua caliente y una toalla para poder deshacer la escarcha de su fino cabello. Es entonces cuando Hermione lo nota. Nota lo que parece ser un trozo de papel. Lo retira de los dedos entumecidos para observar la imagen. Aquella simple escena capturada eternamente en papel hace que sus ojos se inunden de lágrimas inexplicables.

Harry está a su lado en menos de un segundo. Observa la fotografía y el resultado es el mismo. Ninguno puede imaginar qué le sucedió a esa bella criatura para terminar sola en medio de una tormenta. Sus dedos aprisionando ese recuerdo como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, quizá lo hacía si esa era su última esperanza para seguir viviendo.

Harry limpia delicadamente el rostro con la toalla húmeda. Acaricia sutilmente la blanca piel como si se tratase de frágil cristal. Aquel viejo vestido es reemplazado por un pijama demasiado grande pero lo suficientemente cómodo y cálido para regresar un poco de color a los amoratados labios. Ni Harry ni Hermione pueden hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Las horas se hacen eternas, tanto que un par parecen un siglo hasta que los ojos cerúleos se abren para encontrarse directamente con la mirada miel de Hermione. Dominique sonríe y ese gesto es respondido de la misma manera.

-Hola. – Hermione no puede ocultar su emoción al pronunciar esa diminuta palabra.

-Hola. – "¿Éste es tu ángel, maman? ¿Es el ángel a quién salvaste una vez y quién te salvó de tu propio infierno? ¿Es por eso que lo envías a mí? Merci, maman. Gracias por ponerme en su camino quizá también pueda salvarme a mí."

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a un pelinegro con expresión preocupada que cambia súbitamente al observar a la niña despierta. Una enorme sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios para salir corriendo un instante después. No tarda demasiado en volver, cuando lo hace lleva un plato de sopa en las manos y se lo ofrece a Dominique.

Los tres cenan ahí, en las penumbras de una habitación mientras escuchan el triste relato de Dominique Delacour, la niña de los fósforos. El momento se siente bien, familiar, correcto porque desde el momento en que Hermione la encontró supo que no la dejaría ir. Porque desde que Harry la tomó en brazos se fundió en esa familia.

El reloj suena lejano marcando doce campanadas. El inicio de un nuevo día, de una navidad distinta y quizá de una nueva vida. Hermione la abraza mientras besa la frente de aquella diminuta criatura mientras sonríe sin poder creerlo.

-Vaya que eres un hermoso regalo de Navidad.

Dominique sonríe pero no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas abandonen sus ojos porque un día como ese su madre falleció a pocos pasos de distancia, postrada en una cama de la que no se levantó jamás. Entonces el recuerdo de Fleur vestida de blanco, con sus alas extendidas y la sonrisa perpetua en su rostro aleja la tristeza de su cuerpo.

El viento sopla acariciando las copas de los árboles llevando un mensaje oculto susurrado en francés.

"S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que je l'aime. Dites-lui que je l'aimais á la fin de mes jours."

* * *

**Bien eso fue todo. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. El significado de esa última frase es sencillo.**

**"Por favor, dile que la amo. Dile que la amé hasta el fin de mis días."**

**Como ven esto no es esencialmente un Harmony pero eso fue lo que salió De todas maneras ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Cuídense y que pasen ese día en compañía de sus seres queridos. **


End file.
